1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spring clip member for use in urging ceiling tiles away from molding members towards the center of a room while simultaneously urging said ceiling tiles against a lower lip of a molding member. More especially, this invention relates to a single spring clip for use in a ceiling tile system where the clip performs the dual functions of urging a ceiling tile away from a vertical edge of a molding member and downwardly against a horizontal lip of the molding member.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Ceiling tile systems employing channel moldings around the periphery of a room have long been known. In the conventional ceiling tile system, a channel molding is disposed about the periphery of a room. The ceiling tiles sit within the channel molding and are urged away from the vertical edge of the channel molding by use of a resilient clip. The resilient clip is disposed between the vertical edge of the channel molding and the vertical edge of a ceiling tile. To urge the ceiling tile downwardly against a lower lip of the channel molding, a second resilient clip is disposed between a horizontal upper lip of the channel molding and the ceiling tile. Usually, this second vertically directing clip bears against a piece of ceiling tile disposed above the ceiling tile in contact with the lower limit and, thus, a blocking effect is achieved. The precise practice heretofore is better understood from the ensuing disclosure and drawings, which exemplify the prior art practice.
As will become evident from the ensuing disclosure, it became desirable to provide a means whereby, in the assembly of such a ceiling tile system, a single clip member could be employed which would perform the dual functions of directing the ceiling tile laterally away from the vertical edge of the channel molding and simultaneously direct the ceiling tile downwardly so as to be in close abutment with the horizontally disposed lower lip of the channel molding. Such has become desirable because heretofore considerable time was involved in the disposition of separate clip members to perform the separate functions of directing the ceiling tile laterally towards the center of the room and downwardly so as to be in close abutment with the lower horizontal lip of the channel molding. Operators have heretofore had to perform time consuming operations involving the use of a number of spring clip members separately disposed in different manners about the periphery of the room.